Plants which are supplied by a nursery often come in unattractive pots which are not suitable for display in formal surroundings, such as a home or office. Almost all such plant pots are in one of several standard sizes. Furthermore, smaller plants must be supported off the ground to be best appreciated.
Sandkuhle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,142 discloses a knock-down wooden container for plants. The Sandkuhle container has the disadvantage that it is held together by straps which are wrapped around outside the container. These straps are both somewhat awkward to fasten and unattractive in appearance. Furthermore, the Sandkuhle container is tapered in width and thickness. If the Sandkuhle container were made tall it would also be quite broad because its sides slope outwardly. When the Sandkuhle container is in use, the soil inside the container is in direct contact with the wall of the container. Sandkuhle does not provide an inner liner or a means for collecting water draining from the container.
French patent No. 66.888 dated Apr. 12, 1865 discloses a planting pot having a number of vertical wall panels held in place behind a number of corner pieces. The bottom edges of the corner pieces fit into a base. The top edges of the corner pieces are held together by a strap which passes around the plant pot through hooks on the outsides of the corner pieces. The wall panels are apparently held in place by the weight of soil inside the pot which presses directly against the inside faces of the wall panels. Once again, the strap, and the hooks which hold the strap in place are not particularly attractive and there is no provision for an inner liner.